A handhold assembly is used for traversing across a machine chassis. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,285 relates to a handrail apparatus that is permanently attached to a collapsible support system and is rotatable so as to allow the handle portion of the rail apparatus to move between various positions. This enables the support structure to be placed in a storage position without removing the handrail apparatus. Such a handrail apparatus would also be capable of being placed within the interior of the support surface, not just at the edges, so as to provide support to users while ascending and descending the support structure.